


Drown Into the Darkness

by ReneeZ



Series: Drown Into the Darkness [1]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, an old fiction work, little bit OOC
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeZ/pseuds/ReneeZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>年初产物。<br/>为了填平天朝网络不能PO出NG17的文的怨念放到这边来。<br/>不定期更新，OOC略严重的DID文。<br/>Summary什么的看了就会知道剧情很混乱啦2333</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drown Into the Darkness

今年的冬天不知道为什么格外寒冷。离圣诞节还有两周，整个纽约城就飘起了鹅毛大雪。  
  
  
  
  
“任何一个有脑子的人都不会在这种暴风雪的天气出门好吗！……噢早上好，Mr. Criss。”办公室外的秘书一看到Darren走进来的身影，立刻停下了对着电话那头的抱怨，“今天的第一位客户已经在里面等着了，要不要提前结束今天的预约？昨天晚上天气预报说今晚会有新一轮的强风，所以……”秘书没有继续说下去，只是暗示性地耸了耸肩，期待着Darren会接过他的话头特赦一个假期。  
  
  
“我想我的工作就是要劝说那些脑子不正常的人别在暴风雪天预约了。”Darren半开玩笑半认真地说着。  
  
  
要不是看在快到圣诞节的份上，他早就想换个秘书了，现在这位除了无休止的抱怨，还经常把预约客户的名字和时间弄混，害得他好几次差点就要被起诉，好在作为心理医生，他才是那个脑子清楚的人，这才没有惹上什么大麻烦。“不过你说的没错，今天不要接受新的预约了，下午早点下班回家吧，这天气真是不让人赚钱。”  
  
  
Darren没有理会秘书的欢呼声，径直推门走进办公室，习惯性地拿起放在靠近门边的置物台上略显破旧的记事板，“Hello，I’m Dr. Darren Criss，who are we meeting here？”  
  
  
“Chris，Chris Colfer，”对方的回答透露出浓浓的习以为常却又不耐烦的情绪，“麻烦你直接催眠我然后叫醒那个混蛋Paul，告诉他别总是在不该出现的时候坏我的好事。”  
  
  
听到这种命令式的语气，Darren略有些吃惊地看了看手里的病历表——Chris Colfer，主人格性别男，24岁，DID（分离性身份识别障碍）患者，已查验出分裂人格为Paul（男，年龄长于本体性格的保护人格）和Christine（女，年龄未确定，基本认知为妹妹的呵护人格），相互知悉存在，不能交流。未知危险人群。  
  
  
虽然Darren刚从医学院毕业没多久，但也在长期的实习经验中见识了不少人格缺陷患者，却没有一个像Chris这样年仅24岁就能淡定地写出自己的主要病症，并且在接受治疗的时候能发出主观意愿强烈的要求。  
  
  
“呃……Chris，可以具体地告诉我Paul都干了些什么吗？”出于职业习惯，Darren冷静地在Chris对面坐了下来，掏出原子笔准备进行记录。  
  
  
“他干了些什么好事你别管，你就帮我转告他，如果他不乐意学习，那就不要在我认真复习的时候乱跑出来！你知道我在开考前一个小时醒过来，发现自己浑身大麻味是什么感受吗！”躺在扶手椅上的Chris突然气愤地坐直了身子，“还有就是我不喜欢一觉醒来看到自己床上躺着个没穿衣服的女人！我喜欢的是男人！”  
  
  
要不是时刻提醒着自己是个有职业道德的医生，Darren早就要大笑起来了，“我懂了。那就请你躺下来，我去拿催眠的工具。”Chris听闻便配合地闭上了愤怒的蓝色眼睛。  
  
  
没错，就是这样，这不过也只是一个普通的病患罢了，只要成功催眠，然后转达主人格的意愿，一小时100刀就手到擒来了。  
  
  
自从学习心理学，Darren就一直觉得多重人格障碍真的很奇妙，明明见到的是同一副面孔，却有着截然不同的性格甚至性别特征。不知道是不是因为自己在医学上走得太远研究太深，有时候他居然会觉得能和这样的人交往也不失为一种情趣，就好像明明重婚了却不犯法一样，更何况，他到现在也没弄明白自己的性向，说不定这也是个探索自我的好机会呢？  
  
  
“Who the hell are you？”湛蓝的眼珠再次睁开的时候，Darren觉得眼前这个人真的完全没有了先前Chris那种虽然有些自负却意外温顺的性格，相反，Paul这个人格就像是纽约街头随处可见的小混混一样，有着自己的社会地位，却被大多数人瞧不起。  
  
  
“Call me Dr. Criss，我是受Chris之托来转告你几句话的。”Darren觉得自己和这个Paul交流可能有些困难，毕竟他最不擅长的就是和街上的小混混打交道，他也总算明白为什么Chris会频频换心理医生了。  
  
  
Paul不耐烦地翻了个白眼，不知道从哪里掏出一包烟和一只打火机，Darren没来得及阻止他就点燃了一根叼在嘴里，右手修长而苍白的手指熟稔地夹住烟嘴，吐出一团长长的灰色烟雾，“Look，小医生，我知道他要说什么，你放心，我也不会因为你转告的话就揍你的，两军交战不斩来使嘛。你也帮我转告他一句话，我也不想和那些莫名其妙的女人上床，但是嗨了之后谁还记得发生了什么。”  
  
  
Darren张张嘴却不知道该回答什么，他感觉情况稍微有些脱离控制了。通常来说，多重人格障碍要在成年之后数年时间才能得到确诊，在确诊之后还要经过很长时间的治疗才能在不同人格之间达到相对和谐的相处状态。可是Chris和他的多重人格们不仅对自己的病症了若指掌，独立人格之间虽然有或大或小的纷争却相互了解。他不知道Chris究竟经历了什么才变成这样，可内心却冒出了一种超脱于职业之外的冲动想要更深入地了解这个人。  
  
  
“顺便一提，”Paul不带感情的声音把Darren从复杂的思绪里拉了出来，“我知道你们这种人就会对Chris这天真的家伙感兴趣，”Darren微微有些不好意思地低下了头佯装查看记事板，“但是我要警告你，如果你做出了什么伤害他的事，尤其如果你是个恐同分子或者因为你的缘故让他不小心落入了恐同分子的手里……这么说吧，纽约这里老子认识很多人的。”  
  
  
“我觉得你有点多虑了……”Darren的话还没说完，Paul就不予理会地叼着烟闭上了眼睛。他是催眠了一个普通人还是召唤出闪灵了？  
  
  
“Jesus Christ！”Chris醒来的第一件事就是跳起来吐出了口里的烟，然后怒不可遏地瞪了Darren一眼，一脚踩扁了整包烟，“你又被Paul摆了一道对吧？我就知道！”说着一阵风似的冲出了治疗室，头也不回地跑了。  
  
  
直到三个月后的大学校友联谊会上，Darren才终于又见到了Chris。  
  
  
穿着普通T恤和水洗牛仔裤的Chris站在人群中丝毫不显眼，要不是Darren一直在脑海中循环记忆他的模样，或许此刻也认不出来了。  
  
  
“Chris， Hi！”Darren从Chris身后走过去拍了拍对方的肩膀，这样再正常不过的打招呼方式却把Chris吓得一蹦三尺高，幸好派对上嘈杂的声音盖过了Chris的尖叫，不然Darren就算是跳进黄河也洗不清了。  
  
  
Chris惊恐的眼神聚焦到Darren身上的那一瞬间更加明显了，“你是谁？”  
  
  
“Criss，Dr. Criss？记得吗？”看到Chris茫然地摇了摇头，Darren就突然明白一定是见到第三个人格了，“Christine？对吗？Chris曾经找我治疗过。”  
  
  
“这样啊，”Chris，不，应该是Christine总算大松了一口气，“一定是他来参加聚会了，我就说我在这里干嘛，居然穿着T恤就出门了，真是吓我一大跳。”  
  
  
居然就这样随便相信别人的话了……Darren觉得Paul所说的「天真」大概也适用于这个人格，“你想要离开这里去别的地方吗？”  
  
  
“不，我是说，我也不知道，我甚至都不知道Chris到这里来是要干嘛，明明他都不爱和别人打交道……”Christine的话还没说完语气就渐渐弱了下去，然后很突然地就倒在了Darren怀里。  
  
  
不知道前因后果的路人一定会以为是Darren朝他的饮料里加了什么不好的东西。就连Chris本人第二天在Darren的床上醒来的时候，也是这么认为的。  
  
  
“你听我说！真的什么都没干！”Darren抓着死活都要挣脱的Chris，“因为你，不对，是Christine突然晕倒了，我又不知道你的宿舍在哪儿，只好把你带回家了。我发誓昨天晚上我睡的是沙发！”  
  
  
Chris眯着眼睛盯了Darren老半天才总算下定决心没有拿头撞他，“估计你也没有，不然现在Paul早就把你揍趴在地上了。”  
  
  
“我说……”Darren认真地把问题在脑子里反复想了好几遍，“你……你们一直都是这么吵吵闹闹的吗？”  
  
  
“Dr. Criss，作为心理医生，你应该能猜到我这种DID患者一般的病因是什么对吧？”Darren点了点头，他知道病因这个部分一直都是每一个患者最为隐私的过去，他从来不会在未经允许的情况下通过任何途径了解这些方面，“正如我自己的病历上所说，我的危险程度是未知的，所以为了你自己的安全考虑，请和我保持距离。”  
  
  
“Chris，看着我-”Darren笃定的语气让Chris忍不住抬起头看着对方的眼睛，“我是个心理医生，好吗？如果说有谁足够了解这种病症的风险，那一定要算我一个了。你可以只把我当心理医生，也可以把我当成一个有专业知识的朋友。不管怎样，不要把我推开，好吗？”  
  
  
“Even with my darkside？”Chris满怀希望的语气里依然夹杂着不确定的情感。  
  
  
“Even with all your darkside。”Darren笑着看向同样报以微笑的Chris，他感觉到了纽约盎然的春意。  
  
  
=========================================  
[End]

**Author's Note:**

> *背景知识：分离性身份识别障碍（Dissociative Identity Disorder，DID），以往被称为多重人格障碍（Multiple Personality Disorder，MPD），在某些出版物种也称之为解离性人格疾患。是心理疾病的一种，精神疾病诊断与统计手册（DSM）中归类于第一轴的解离症的一种。
> 
> *设定说明：作为亲妈的我真的下了很大决心才做这样的设定，因为DID的诱发因素首先一定是非常惨痛的受虐经历，不过美国真的有很多同性恋人群都遭遇了很不公平的待遇，所以这样的假设大概能成立。
> 
>  
> 
> Paul的人格是Chris被欺负的时候跑出来保护他的，不过后来就有些不受控制喜欢出来玩了；Christine的人格在一开始设定是为了写长文用的（不过后来不想写了…），也算是为了映射Hannah妹妹的存在。
> 
> *至于他们之间到底会发生什么，又或者那个晚上发生了什么（稍微剧透一点就是真的被下药了233），以后不想写其他文或者是脑洞突然开了的时候会继续写的。


End file.
